El angel mecanico
by Eleone
Summary: Latis llega a Autozam, donde se encuentra con Águila (mujer)... ocurrirá algo entre ellos? O solamente serán amigos? (notas de Ele: se que no esta muy bien escrito -_-UU)


**EL ÁNGEL MECÁNICO**

- Damas y caballeros -gritó un hombre vestido con un traje plateado y unas gafas de sol- estamos ante el combate mas importante!!! La gran final de el gran torneo de los robots de Autozam comenzará en unos instantes!!!!

El publico gritaba eufórica mientras el presentador hablaba con el micro con una voz entusiasta y alta.

- En nuestra izquierda se encuentra el robot mas conocido por todos nosotros, el mas fuerte y el único que ha conseguido 5 victorias consecutivas... el gran FTO!!!!!!!

El público gritó mas fuerte y aplaudió al robot blanco que estaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Y a nuestra izquierda... el gran robot, no tan conocido pero si poderoso... el gran GTO!!!!!!

Los aplausos disminuyeron ante el gran robot verde que llevaba una gran arma en su brazo derecho. Era evidente que no era muy conocido este robot y no causaba el mismo impacto que el FTO.

- Y la lucha empieza... YA!!!! -terminó por gritar el presentador perdiendo la voz.

La multitud se mostraba impaciente por el espectacular final que se iba a mostrar delante de ellos. 

FTO decidió atacar primero al ver que su oponente no se decidía. Dió varias vueltas alrededor de GTO, pero el robot verde no mostraba señales de atacar hasta que... alzó su arma y disparó a FTO. El robot blanco recibió este ataque por sorpresa, sin poder evitarlo y le dio en una de sus alas. Cayó al suelo de un solo disparo...

El público miró sorprendido el corto combate durante unos segundos... después de la perdida de FTO, el estadio se mantuvo en silencio hasta que volvieron a llenarse de gritos y felicitaciones para el robot que ahora había sido el ganador de ese año.

Minutos después, un muchacho de ojos azules con una larga capa negra salía del estadio con un gran ramo de flores y una placa. Decidió tirarlo todo a la basura mas próxima.

- Ya veo, así que no te interesan los premios, me equivoco?

- Una mujer -susurró el muchacho de la capa negra.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Águila. Me acabas de vencer en la final -se presentó la muchacha de ojos marrones y cabellos color miel extendiendo una mano hacia el desconocido.

- No intentes engañarme, eres una mujer.

- Pero eso no significa que no pueda luchar con robots -contestó con una sonrisa- Me ha gustado mucho tu forma de luchar con FTO.

- No hay que precipitarse en un combate -susurró con desconfianza.

- Jajaja! Tienes razón! La verdad es que no me permiten luchar con robots, pero me gustan mucho.

- No creo que seas tu la persona que conducía mi robot enemigo, tendría que estar enfadado conmigo por haberle vencido después de haber ganado 5 años consecutivos.

- Bueno... yo creo que hay algo mas importante que ganar 5 años consecutivos. Además, que haya perdido este combate no significa que sea una mala luchadora, sino que tengo que continuar entrenando hasta conseguir ganarte.

El muchacho se sorprende mucho al escuchar las palabras de la joven y piensa: "Zagato... yo..." y recuerda momentos en su infancia cuando luchaba con su hermano y no conseguía ganarle:

- Maldita sea!!! Por que nunca logro vencerte??? -gritaba el pequeño dando golpes en el suelo haciendo sangrar sus manos.

- Perder un combate no significa que seas un mal luchador, sino que tienes que entrenar mas hasta conseguir ser mas fuerte -murmuró el muchacho más alto mirando con tristeza a su hermano.

Una voz consiguió despertar al muchacho de ojos azules de sus pensamientos.

- Señorita Águila!!!! -gritó un muchacho de corta estatura corriendo hacia ellos- yo... quería... uf! Necesito descansar!! Yo quería preguntarle si podía arreglar a FTO.

- Claro, ven conmigo y hablare con mi padre para que te deje ser mi mecánico.

- De verdad? No me lo puedo creer??? He estado todos estos años estudiando detenidamente su robot y creo que podría cambiarle algunas cosas para mejorarlo!! Es un gran honor!!! -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- "Así que ella decía la verdad" -pensó el muchacho.

- Águila!!! Tenemos que irnos!!!! -gritó un hombre desde una nave que estaba sobrevolando encima de ellos con una especie de maletero que llevaba al robot FTO.

- Ahora voy Geo! -contestó con una sonrisa- si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Y tan rápido como había aparecido, Águila se marchó con los dos muchachos en aquella pequeña nave.

- Quien era él, Águila?

- Pues... él me ha vencido en el combate que han organizado -contestó con una sonrisa.

- No me lo puedo creer! Pero si tu eres la mejor luchando con robots!!! -gritó sorprendido- y quien es este niño?

- Ah! Él? Me ha dicho que le gusta mucho FTO y le gustaría arreglarlo, así que hablare con mi padre para que le deje mi mecánico -contestó Águila mientras veía como el niño observaba con ojos llenos de estrellitas el GTO.

Los días fueron pasando en Autozam... Águila no paraba de entrenar y de hacerse revisiones por si ocurría el milagro de su curación. Tosió varias veces... su enfermedad cada vez empeoraba más, a pesar de que luchaba con ciertas precauciones para no empeorar. Varios recuerdos volvieron a su mente... un lugar lleno de niños en una casa muy lejana... un hombre le extendía la mano y le decía:

- "Ven conmigo, pequeña"

Entonces, Águila sintió como alguien entraba en su habitación. Decidió esconder en una especie de computador los resultados y miró hacia la persona que había entrado.

- Águila, hija mía, como te encuentras? -preguntó el Presidente.

- Estoy bien, padre! -contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro, me alegro. Espero que estés recuperada para cuando... bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero -comentó- Venia para decirte que un residente del planeta que tanto te gusta nos vendrá a visitar.

- De verdad?? -preguntó Águila levantándose con entusiasmo de su escritorio- y cuando vendrá?

- Seguramente vendrá esta tarde. Espero que estés conmigo para darle una calurosa bienvenida.

- Claro!!

Por la tarde, el muchacho de la larga capa negra caminaba por los pasillos del gran palacio guiado por dos soldados. Cuando llegaron a la enorme puerta, pusieron un dedo en cada marco de la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente. Al otro lado de la puerta, estaba sentado en una enorme silla llena de artilugios el Presidente de Autozam. El muchacho se acerco y hizo una gran reverencia mostrando respeto.

- Bienvenido seas a Autozam, habitante de Cefiro. Espero que aquí te sientas como en tu planeta, aunque el medio ambiente no sea en absoluto tan parecido como el de allá.

- No se preocupe, señor Presidente. Las personas de este planeta han sido muy amables y me han acogido rápidamente.

- Y cual es tu nombre, joven? -preguntó el Presidente con curiosidad apoyando su cabeza en su brazo.

- Mi nombre es Latis, señor Presidente. Soy el hermano del Mensajeron Divino Zagato y el único espadachín mágico de Cefiro -esto último lo dijo con tristeza.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta asustando un poco a Latis, pero él no demostraba ninguna de sus emociones.

- Siento mucho llegar tarde -dijo una voz femenina.

- Águila, vuelves a llegar tarde! -dijo el Presidente con gesto enfadado.

- Lo siento mucho padre, pero me dormí!

- Tu? -preguntó Latis agrandeciendo sus ojos azules.

- Vaya! Pero si es el que me venció en con FTO!!! -gritó Águila entusiasmada- Ups! Lo siento padre, no fue mi intención ir!

- Águila, sabes muy bien que no quiero que juegues con esos robots, sabes que tu salud es muy delicada y necesito que estés completamente curada.

- Lo siento mucho padre -contestó Águila haciendo una reverencia con un gesto serio.

- Bueno, como veo que ya se conocen los dos... Águila, podrías hacerle de guía en nuestro país a Latis?

- Claro -dirigiéndose hacia Latis- vamos?

- ... Si... -contestó no muy seguro por la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

Caminaron por todos los rincones del planeta hasta llegar a una de las plantas mas importantes de Autozam.

- Desde aquí se puede ver una de las placas que absorben la energía mental de las personas y...

- Por que estas enferma? -preguntó Latis sin prestar atención a las palabras de Águila.

- Creo que has estado pensando todo el rato en eso, verdad? La verdad es que yo estoy deseando preguntarte cosas sobre tu planeta!

Latis solamente se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza mirando el planeta.

- Desde pequeña he estado muy enferma por culpa del ambiente de Autozam, pero mi enfermedad empeoró al utilizar con exceso la energía mental... no se si sabias que los robots que utilizamos para luchar se necesita una gran cantidad de energía mental. Y yo, al utilizarla siempre para entrenar y luchar, he enfermado todavía mas.

- No sabía que tu enfermedad fuese tan grave -susurró Latis mirando hacía Águila- no tendrías que pelear con los robots.

- Solo tengo tres grandes sueños... -dijo Águila mostrando tres dedos- ir a Cefiro, encontrar a mi familia y luchar con FTO.

- Encontrar a tu familia? Pero tu padre no es...?

- Ya basta de hablar sobre mi! -interrumpió Águila sentándose en un banco que había cerca de una cafetería- háblame de tu planeta.

- De Cefiro? -preguntó sorprendido- Allá no hay nada que sea hermoso... toda la responsabilidad del planeta recae una persona... el Pilar de Cefiro.

- El Pilar de Cefiro?

- Si, es la persona que mantiene vivo, por decirlo de alguna manera, el planeta con sus oraciones. Pero... ahora ha ocurrido una desgracia... el Pilar se ha enamorado... y yo no podía permanecer ahí -ante esto ultimo que dijo, Latis agacho la cabeza para evitar ver la mirada de Águila.

- No te preocupes... -susurró Águila poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Latis- estoy segura de que habrá alguna solución.

- Si! -contestó Latis con la mirada llena de odio- y esa es destruyendo el maldito sistema del Pilar!

- Pero eso no es muy peligroso? -preguntó Águila levantándose del banco.

Latis estuvo en silencio un buen rato desviando la mirada de Águila... no podía evitar sentir miedo al ver como los ojos de color café se clavaban en su mirada.

- Será mejor que volvamos, estoy cansado -susurró Latis levantándose.

- De acuerdo... "Yo voy a ser el próximo Pilar de Cefiro... así conseguiré mis objetivos... que serán..."

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y la amistad entre Latis y Águila crecía cada vez mas, la gente incluso comentaba que había algo entre ellos... ellos dos no lo afirmaban ni lo negaban. El padre de Águila se mostraba muy contento al ver que su hija se llevaba tan bien con el muchacho extranjero y aprendía tantas cosas de Cefiro.

Un día en el que había mucha lluvia, Águila comenzó a recordar mientras estaba mirando como caía la lluvia desde el triste cielo de Autozam.

- "¿Como empezó todo?" -pensó en silencio- "El primer recuerdo de mi infancia era... cuando estaba en aquella casa rodeada de niños que no paraban de jugar... Entonces, un hombre... ese hombre... era mi padre... estaba hablando con unas personas sobre el Pilar y el valor del corazon... se acercó a mi y me tendió la mano. Yo la cogí y nos fuimos... Pero por que estaba yo allí?... Estos días de lluvia me hacen sentir peor... recuerdos de mi infancia en soledad y la separación de mi familia... Debo considerar a mi padre mi única familia por haberme adoptado de pequeña por mi valor?"

Mientras Águila observaba como caía la lluvia, no notó la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a ella.

- Creo que es el momento de decirnos adiós -susurró Latis.

- Así que es cierto que te vas... Creía que era solo un rumor -dijo esto con su característica sonrisa.

- Las Guerreras Mágicas han ido a Cefiro y han cumplido su misión con éxito.

- Eso significa... -dijo Águila sorprendida- tu hermano...

- Así es, a pesar de ser el único espadachín mágico de todo Cefiro, no he podido evitar su muerte porque tendría que luchar contra él. Mi hermano y la Princesa Esmeralda han muerto y ahora tengo que regresar para proteger a mi planeta.

- Y volverás después a Autozam? -preguntó Águila esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- No creo... he estado esperando el momento que Cefiro me necesitase, y creo que ahora es el momento. Supongo que no nos volveremos a ver.

Después de decir todo esto, Latis caminó por la dirección que había caminado hacia Águila.

- "Él dijo que nunca conocería a nadie como él. Y tenia razón... Yo aprendí que el amor no implica un compromiso por medio" -pensando todo esto, Águila evitaba llorar mientras apoyaba su mano en el cristal- "Nuestra historia tal vez puede continuar... no ahora... en otro momento... en otro lugar... tal vez en otra vida..."

Por último, Águila decidió abrir los ojos mientras estaba apoyado en el cristal y dirigió una mirada segura hacia Latis.

- Latis!!!

El muchacho se giró sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro.

- La próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver... seremos enemigos.

**Notas de ELE-CHAN!!! ^.^**

Hola de nuevo!!!!!

Como están?? Yo aquí escribiendo un fic nuevo que no tenia ni pensado (raro en mi, porque tengo pensados muchos pero me falta tiempo -_-UU). Este fic es el Reto que me hizo mi tía Anaís (con la ayuda de mi primito Aoi) así que va dedicado a ellos dos por hacerme tan "lindo" reto... en realidad es horrible!!! snif... snif... no me gusta la pareja Latis/Águila!!! ;_; Y menos que mi comandante sea tratado como mujer!!! ;_; Ya se que en uno de mis fics ("Una nueva oportunidad para vivir") Águila es mujer, pero es porque renace como mujer, en un principio era hombre!!! _ También este fic va dedicado a mi tía Croft, por apoyarme durante todo el juego! ^_^ Y a mi primo Leo por ayudarme en el combate entre FTO y GTO... me olvido de alguien? Bueno, y por último, a la gente que lea y que le guste (aunque ya se que no quedo muy bien) este fic!! ^^

Sobre los robots de Águila y Latis... que lio!!!! Siempre me confundo con los nombres! ;_; Y no estoy segura de que el robot de Latis sea GTO! ^^UUU Tampoco se si este fic gustara, ya que me quedo algo extraño y melancólico, no creen?

Si quieren enviarme sugerencias, comentarios, bombas (no se preocupen, ya me enviare yo una por escribir esto -_-UU), críticas,... lo pueden hacer a eleone_chan@hotmail.com y con gusto contestaré!!

Sayonara y beshitos!!! ^.^

ELE-CHAN


End file.
